


It's a beautiful night

by stopitlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopitlarry/pseuds/stopitlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have a date at Rosso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a beautiful night

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit late, but I wanted to write something from when Harry and Louis went on their date not so long ago, sorry if it's disappointing. Hope you enjoy.

It had been planned for weeks. No cameras, no pretending, just the two of them. Harry and Louis on a date, like any other normal couple.

They were going to their favourite place, the place that they felt so welcomed at and got treated with the same due respect as anyone else. This place was none other than Rosso.

Entering the modern building, they were greeted with warm smiles by the employees and owners who they'd come to known very well in the past few years. Each one was very fond of both boys and admired their relationship and strength that outweighed everything.

They take their seats at the best table the restaurant has to offer, reserved from weeks ago. A booth in the back corner is where they're placed, a little big for them regardless, still cosy and perfect. 

Harry sitting across from Louis, set for a perfect night with no interruptions. The dim light illuminating the room and highlighting their features just so. Both their faces softly glowing. As they've visited the place so many times, they do not need to order, the chefs already knowing what they'd like. This means that no more time is wasted and they can focus on each other.

They sit the whole time gazing into each others eyes, so transfixed on one another even though they practically live in each others shoes. The gaze is so meaningful however, everything still seems so new, like looking at each other for the first time; still getting that warm, fuzzy feeling. Like the mellow sun going down after a scorching day, that kind of warm.

Louis' hands are placed on the table, nervously fiddling with them. Nervous? Why was he nervous? It's only Harry.

But, in fact, it's not only Harry. It's Harry with the smile always present on his face, no matter how he's feeling and Harry with his thick, curly hair. Which, when he thinks about it now, isn't all that curly. Nevertheless, Louis still loves to card his fingers through it and feels guilty when he reaches a tight knot so takes the opportunity to smooth it out and press feather light kisses atop his head. It's Harry with the awkward feet, long torso and even longer legs. Louis loves Harry. Every part of him.

Sensing Louis' tense posture, Harry engulfs both of Louis' hands with his larger ones. Their opposites complementing one another perfectly. 

Harry leans over the table, not so gracefully, to put his mouth near Louis' ear.

"Come here, babe," Harry's rough voice sending shivers down the older boys spine, making his eyes momentarily flutter shut. 

Without responding to Harry's ask, Louis gets up and shuffles round the spacious table. Before he gets a chance to sit in the spot next to Harry, he's pulled into his lap, landing with a light thud.

Harry presses a soft kiss on his lips. "I," another one to his cheek "Love," a final one just below his ear "You." 

Louis replies with a simple but expressive "Love you too, darling" and a slightly more forceful kiss on the lips however, nothing too heated for the environment they're in. 

They sit like that for a few moments, Louis' arms linked around Harry's neck and Harry's mirroring Louis' round his waist. They share a few memories of the times that they've visited because it's their place where they had one of their first official dates at.

The most enjoyable thing about coming here was, probably the most obvious, the food. However, they also loved just being themselves. It feels like home.

They eat a lot faster than they usually do, anticipating what's to come when they're home having not had much private time recently. That doesn't mean that they break the tradition of sharing food, though. They both know what each others meals taste like, could probably pinpoint every ingredient used to make the dish. But it's just another thing to add to the long line of excuses used in order to get closer to the other. 

With nothing more said than a few "mmm's" and "this is so good!" falling from their mouths, they fall into a comfortable silence. They're still touching under the table, knees knocking together every so often and ankles staying permanently hooked together. It's nice. More than nice. It's pretty fucking fantastic if Louis could put it into words however, he doesn't want to ruin the moment of romance. Instead, he finds Harry's gleaming eyes and throws a soft smile, feeling it's more fitting for the moment. 

*

They skip dessert in favour of going home and doing something more "productive." Harry's words, not Louis', might he add.

After a brief, friendly catch up with staff, they make their way out. As always, they take the back exit however, they know that anyone can be watching at any given time. Being full aware of this, they walk with a quickened pace towards Harry's car. 

Once they reach the car and take their retrospective seats, Louis leans over the gearstick to give Harry a more forceful kiss. Hastily pulling away, Harry looks a bit disappointed however, puts the car in drive and pulls out of the car park to make their way home.

*

Making their way through the door, they waste no time pulling their coats off their shoulders and throwing them carelessly to the side. Slipping their shoes off, Louis encircles his smaller hand around Harry's wrist and hauls him down the wide hallway that leads to the bedroom.

Upon reaching the shared room, Harry's quick to push Louis against the door and attach his hands and mouth to any skin he can find. Always wanting to touch. Wanting to feel Louis squirm in anticipation, never quite certain of Harry's next move. Harry's lips are quick to find Louis' jaw, neck and behind his ear. Lightly sucking the tanned skin beneath his full, red lips, electing a moan from the older boy.

Louis, never liking to hand over control for too long, detaches his body from the door and begins to back Harry up towards their over-sized bed. Louis gently knocks Harry's knees so he lands flat on the bed however, never parting his lips from Louis'. 

As Harry scrambles to move up the bed, Louis is quick to start stripping himself of his clothes. First his t-shirt, then his tight trousers. Once Louis is naked, bar his boxers, he returns back to Harry. Reattaching his lips to the younger boys and bringing his legs round to straddle Harry's thin hips.

Parting lips temporarily, Louis teasingly trails his fingers up Harry's side under his shirt. Passing over his hips, ribs, brushing over his nipples and removing his hands again, earning a whine from the boy under him. 

Louis begins work on taking Harry's clothes off, starting with the ever tricky task of his tight, denim jeans. Harry raises his hips and wriggles a little to help Louis to pull them from his long, lean legs. Once they're off, Louis trails his hands up, up, up Harry's legs however, missing the part Harry wants them most. Louis' hands continue their journey up Harry's shirt in order to remove it from him. 

Throwing Harry's shirt off to the side, Louis straddles Harry's hips and leans down to kiss him full on the lips. Lips still attached, Louis rolls his hips ever so slightly and he receives a soft moan from Harry in approval. 

Still with too many layers on, Louis takes off Harry's boxers so they're both naked, hot bodies pressed against each other.

Reaching over to the bedside table, Louis grabs the lube and places it beside Harry.

"Want you to open yourself for me, w-wanna watch you." Louis isn't sure what comes over him but, at that moment, nothing seemed to matter.

Harry looks up at him, green eyes blown and slightly damp and his full, red lips, parted. "Y-yeah, for you. OK, yeah."

Louis can hear the slight tremble in his voice and reassures him by sucking lightly on his neck.

They've never done this before. Not together anyway. Not with Louis hovering above Harry and Harry laid out underneath him. 

Harry begins by coating his index and middle finger in lube. Hesitantly, he trails his fingers towards his entrance and lingers. His eyes meet Louis, almost as a sign of approval.

"Go on, babe. You look so good like this. Don't want you to come though. Only when I'm inside you." Louis isn't sure why is voice is slightly shaky, but he finishes with a slight smile and a nod of his head, encouraging Harry.

Harry circles his index finger around his rim and pushes it in half way. A brief second later and he pushes it right in to the knuckle. This produces a small groan to fall from his lips.

At first, Harry was reluctant to enjoy anything that he was doing to himself. However, once his eyes met Louis' for a final time and saw how transfixed Louis was, he didn't hold back.

Once he got used to the stretch of his single finger, he pushed his middle finger alongside his first one. A wave of pleasure came over him and soon, he was bucking his hips down onto his fingers, whimpering slightly with every thrust of his fingers. Enjoying the slight burn that comes with it, Harry adds a third finger only half way. 

He curls his long fingers up inside him, aiming to reach his prostate. Louis is more than aware when Harry finds it as Harry lets out a filthy groan in pleasure.

"L-Louis, gonna come. Need you inside me. Please, please." The words coming out of his mouth seemed to juxtapose his actions. He was close to coming however, he wasn't willing to stop his movements.

Louis reached down gently to still Harry's hand and pull his fingers from inside of him. "Mm, can't wait to be inside you, baby." A low groan came from within Harry and without any other pleas, Louis was coating himself in lube, ready for Harry.

However, Harry faltered when Louis rolled onto his back and brought Harry to hover above him.

"Want you to ride me. Y-yeah. Ride me, Harry." The last part of his sentence seemed to be more to himself than anyone else. 

Harry was quick to meet Louis' ask. Instead of slowly bracing himself down on Louis' cock, he decided to sink down in one quick motion, earning a wine from Louis when he was fully inside Harry, balls snug against Harry's arse.

Without giving himself any time to adjust, Harry braced his hands on Louis' chest, lifted his hips and brought them back down, heavy onto Louis' dick.

Both hands placed on Harry's hips, they find a more steady rhythm together. Harry bouncing down on Louis' cock and Louis thrusting up in time to meet him.

"Look so beautiful like this, bouncing on my cock, mm."

With Louis' words of encouragement, Harry feels obliged to put on a good show for Louis and begins gyrating his hips more.

Harry alternates how he thrusts down on Louis' cock, some more quick and abrupt however, Harry prefers the more slow, languid movements on his boyfriends cock. With one particularly slow thrust down, he can feel Louis hot and pulsing inside him.

"Harry, d-don't know how much longer I can last." 

"Me either, baby, gonna come soon."

Sensing how close Harry is, Louis brings one hand from Harry's hip and brings it to grip Harry's cock. One, two, three pumps later and Harry comes with a few loud grunts of Louis' name.

Louis isn't far behind, chasing his finish no more than a few seconds after Harry.

Harry collapses on Louis chest, despite the mess between them and places a kiss behind his ear. After a few moments, Harry lifts up and off Louis' softening cock to roll beside him.

"Mm, I love you so much, Louis." 

"I love you too, but I would love you more if I didn't wake up to you in this mess, come on."

Understanding what Louis means, Harry reluctantly stands up, grabs both of Louis' hands as they make their way to the bathroom.

*

They can barely keep their hands off each other and fall back into bed later that evening with their lips still attached and their limbs wrapped around one anothers.


End file.
